Even Heroes Need A Helping Hand
by insanedairyfarmer
Summary: Ash learns some humility. Has he finally met his match?


_Even Heroes Need A Helping Hand, _a Pokémon fanfiction by HappyHereford

**Ash learns some humility. Has he finally met his match?**

_Hey yall!_

_I sort of gave up trying to finish "Transcended", and this idea just came to me... plus, I have exams next week... oh well, I can study after my forty-minute exam on Monday afternoon. Woop._

**HappyHereford does not own Pokémon... if she did, the swimsuit episode with James would never have been banned. Toughen up, kids.**

A lone trainer walked, her wide-brimmed hat covering her eyes. Blue jeans and an oilskin vest over a green T-shirt completed the "cowgirl" look, although she'd rather kill someone before they called her that. She turned to look back along Route 34, savouring the cool evening air. Before her, seeming out of nowhere, three people appeared.

The one to the left was taller than the others, with spiky black hair and dark skin. His eyes seemed to be... _glued _shut, if anything. He wore a vest, orange, over a olive green shirt.

The person to the right was laughing, her sapphire eyes sparkling. On her head was tied an emerald bandanna, and her clothes were all a similar shade of orange. A Glaceon walked with her.

The boy in the center had a cap on, red with a blue symbol on it. His vest was a sapphire blue, with red lining around the pockets. A Pikachu rode on his shoulder.

The tall one sighted the lone trainer first, and called out to her.

"Hey there!"  
The other two looked to see where their friend was calling to, and finally saw the girl.  
"Oh, hi!"  
"Hello!"

The lone trainer smiled, and raised her hand in greeting. "How do you do? Allow me to introduce myself." She removed her hat, revealing fiery red hair that shone in the moonlight. "The name's Jay Ziroc, Pokémon Trainer, Co-ordinator and part-time Breeder from Hoenn. Champion of the Hoenn, Kanto and Johto regions, Master Class winner of the Hoenn Conference, plus I bred the Blaziken who defeated Pike Queen Lucy's Milotic."

The boy with the hat whistled. "I'm Ash Ketchum, a Trainer from Pallet Town. Champion of the Orange Islands League and the Sinnoh League, re-doing the Johto and Kanto Leagues."

The sapphire-eyed girl smiled. "I'm May Maple, a Co-ordinator from Petalburg City. I came second in the Wallace Cup, and I've won all the ribbons needed for entry to the Johto Conference."

The squinty-looking fellow stepped forward. "I'm Brock from Pewter City, former Gym Leader there and aspiring Pokémon Breeder." He tried to think of something else to say. "I have a Steelix?"

Jay laughed, smiling happily. "I wish I had a Steelix, Brock." She turned to Ash. "Fancy some sort of battle? Little one-on-one?"  
"Why not." Ash grinned. May rolled her eyes.

"Brock, can you referee?"

Brock nodded.

"Then let's get started!"

"This will be a one-on-one Pokémon battle between Ash Ketchum and Jay Ziroc! Challenger may select their first Pokémon!"

Jay thought for a second, her hand running over her Pokéballs. "I think... yes." She pulled a ball off the belt, and expanded it before kissing it. "Go, Xan!"  
A huge Blaziken emerged from the ball, roaring its own name. He saw Jay and roared again.

"Now, Xan, don't be rude."

Xan turned back to the astonished trio and bowed perfectly, his head dipping low. May pulled out her Pokédex.  
"Blaziken, trainer ID 16296 (Jay Ziroc Breeding Centre), Level 100, Attack 270, Defence..." May snapped the Pokédex shut, pale-faced. Ash shook his head.

"Pikachu, I think you're more than a match for this big guy!"

Pikachu nodded his affirmation and jumped off his trainer's shoulder, standing in front of the Blaze Pokémon, who nodded respectfully. Pikachu stood up on his tail, offering a paw. Xan understood, and took it in his own, signifying the "good luck" wishes.  
"The battle will now commence!"

"Xan, use Blaze Kick into Agility!"

Xan disappeared, reappearing behind Pikachu, delivering a flaming talon to the Mouse Pokémon' stomach. Pikachu was knocked over, but hopped straight back up.

"Okay Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu began to charge towards Xan, a yellow aura of electricity surrounding him.

"Pika pika pika pika pika PIKA PIKA CHU!" The Volt Tackle was about to connect-

"Xan, use Double Kick onto the ground!"

Xan complied immediently, stomping both feet into the ground and sailing into the air. However, a small part of Pikachu's Volt Tackle connected with his foot, sending the shock wave throughout his body. Xan fell back down, landing neatly on both feet.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"  
"Xan, use Flamethrower on that Iron Tail!"

Ash suddenly realised his mistake - Steel-type moves were weak against fire!

"Pikachu, try and turn that into a Thunderbolt!"  
Pikachu nodded, then concentrated, electricity sparking around his cheeks as the Flamethrower attack hit, breaking his concentration.

"Xan, use Hyper Beam, super powerful!"

Xan screamed, a orange ball of light forming in his left claw. The ball grew and grew, until it was the same size as Xan, who continued to scream. Pikachu watched in disbelief.

"NOW!"

Xan cried once more, as he leapt into the air, and slammed the Hyper Beam down onto Pikachu, knocking him out instantly.

Brock waited five... ten... twenty seconds, as Xan struggled to stay on his feet. He then raised his flag.  
"Pikachu is unable to battle, the winner is Xan and Jay Ziroc!"  
Xan cheered his own name, and then collapsed. Jay ran onto the field, pulling a case out of her pocket as she did so.

Ash stared in disbelief. "Super-powerful Hyper Beam?"

Jay opened the case, pulling a strange looking herb out of it. "Hang on." She slipped the herb into Blaziken's beak, pushing it under his tongue. She stood up, and offered Ash one. "They're Revival Herbs, they'll fully restore the Pokémon's health. They taste bitter as a Rabuta Berry, but they're very effective."

Ash took one of the herbs, slipping it onto Pikachu's tongue, allowing it to dissolve. Across the field, Xan stood up, grimacing. Jay laughed.

"Xan, I have explained the necessity for such things to you before."

Xan nodded, and then stuck his tongue out at her. May giggled, while Brock smiled at the display of affection.

"Pika!" Pikachu stood up, obviously upset by the defeat, but shrugged it off.

Brock cleared his throat, gaining Jay's attention. "May I ask you something?"  
"Of course you may, dear Brock." Jay laughed.  
"When May checked your Blaziken on her Pokédex, it said the Trainer ID was the 'Jay Ziroc Breeding Centre.'"  
"Correct."

"Wow. You have your own breeding centre?"

"You could say that. I own it, but I'm there quite rarely. Xan was one of the last Pokémon I myself bred. That's how he knows Agility." Se turned to her loyal Pokémon. "Isn't that right?"

Xan nodded.  
Ash smiled. "Can I see your other Pokémon?"

"Sure, why not?" Jay grabbed her other Pokémon. "Come on out!"

One by one, the Pokémon appeared. First, a Typhlosion, flames blazing. Second, an Umbreon, grinning in the night. Third, a Lapras, settling down happily in a small stream. Fourth, a Tyrantiar. Jay paused.

"Come on, who's your last one?" Ash pushed.

"Well, you should know, they agreed to travel with me, it wasn't like an unwilling capture."

"Fine, fine."

"Alright." Jay picked up the last Pokéball - a Luxury Ball - and pressed the button, muttering something to it.

"Come on out, old friend."

Ash, May and Brock watched in amazement as Rayquaza appeared over their heads.

"... Huh?"

"QUAZA!" Jay roared. The Sky High Pokémon looked down, seeming to smile. "Get back down here!"

Rayquaza let out a roar, and descended slowly, as not to hurt any of his friends or Jay's acquaintances. He slunk down, lay on the ground, and looked at Jay as if to say, _now what?_ Brock laughed, seeing the laughter in both Jay and Quaza's eyes.

Jay smiled. "I had better get going." She turned to Ash. "Don't give up on your dream. I thought I was a pretty hot battler, until I entered into the Sinnoh League... and came dead last."

May was next. "May, being a top Co-ordinator, it's hard work, but worth it, wouldn't you agree?" May nodded. "Then this is for you." She handed May a Pokéball, May tilting her head in confusion.

"What is this?"

Jay smiled. "The first Pokémon I ever bred." May called out the Pokémon inside.

"Castform!" the Weather Pokémon cried, looking at May, then at Jay.

"Castform. I want you to help May, okay?"

Castform nodded.

"Good." Jay then turned to Brock.

"If you're in Hoenn within the next two years, come to my breeding centre - it's on an island east of the Battle Frontier." Seeing Brock's astonishment, Jay laughed. "Yes, I said island. The ferry at Lilycove or Slateport knows how to get there. She stood back. "My life is richer for having known you." She recalled all her Pokémon except for Quaza, whom she climbed onto. "Farewell!"

"Bye!" the trio called, waving.

"Now, Quaza, to Twinleaf Town!"


End file.
